1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to flower box support structures and, more particularly, to expandable structures, operatively associated with interior window frames, that are coupled to trays designed to hold potted plants.
2. History of the Prior Art
For many centuries, flowering plants located in planters outside of windows have decorated homes throughout the world. In many locations, seasonal freezing temperatures kill the plants and put an end to the display of color. In colder regions, where harsh winter climates limit growth of flowering plants to spring, summer and early fall, the raising of potted plants indoors has become a popular hobby. The interior of homes provides an ideal climate for tropical and semi-tropical plants, as the interior temperature is much like the climate of Hawaii, with a temperature range of 15-30° C. (59-86° F.). In some homes, the range of temperatures is even more closely controlled within a range of about 20-25° C. (68-77° C.). Thus, homes function very effectively as greenhouses if plants have access to sufficient sunlight. By placing potted plants near windows or artificial light sources, such as fluorescent light fixtures which are turned on a good portion of the day, plants can be tricked into behaving as though it is eternal summer.
The prior art discloses several inventions which provide sunlight to growing plants in an interior window environment.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0245625 A1, which was submitted by Christian Lennon, discloses a Window-Mounted Planter, which includes a container for holding plants, that is mounted on a window pane from attachment positions outside the periphery of the container's silhouette on the window. The container includes a planar surface that rests against the window. At least two mounting elements, such as suction cups, attach to the window. A flexible strand is used to secure an end of the container to each mounting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,770 to Joel S. Cline, discloses a window box planter in combination with a window assembly, including a window frame and a window sill, wherein the device comprises a receptacle unit and a securing rod assembly which extends through the receptacle unit. The securing rod assembly comprises a pair of cooperating cylindrical elements, which are urged apart by a spring, and which are provided on their outboard ends with friction pads, which operatively and releasably engage the device with the window frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,522 to Edward J. Schifman, discloses a greenhouse planter box attached to a window sill for growing houseplants. The box, which is attached to a window sill with an underlying support structure, is enclosed on all sides, except for the rear thereof, which is open and communicates with the interior of a room through a window opening. The box is equipped with vents and with a pull-out drawer, which provides easy access to the plants. A transparent cover admits sunlight into the box. Flexible baffle curtains are provided so that the entire window area through which the planter box extends may be closed off from the outside.
Other related art includes U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,636 to Jerry P. Honneycutt, which discloses a Combined Domestic Bird Feeder and Planter for Window Sill, and also U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,754 to Leon E. Laux, which discloses a Window Box Planter With Tool-Free Quick Set-Up and Hanging Adjustment. The Laux device includes incrementally-adjustable plural hangers for potted plants, which are attached to a window sill with a wedge-tight spring-lock assembly-securance system. The potted plants remain outside the house and are exposed to the elements.